MY IDEAL KHR HUSBAND
by Princess Arcs Di Cielo
Summary: SUMMARY: It's kinda fortune telling, ReaderXKHRcharacters...this will be your new life with the chosen khr character. Contains bio data and stupid event that happened between you...
1. Hibari kyouya

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Hey everyone its me again guess what i'll start a fic again. And i want to try some humor so i hope this is okay.

SUMMARY: It's kinda fortune telling, ReaderXKHRcharacters...this will be your new life with the chosen khr character.  
Contains bio data and stupid event that happened between you...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR...IF I DID I ALREADY MARRIED KYOUYA BY NOW HAHA

* * *

HUSBAND'S NAME:

Hibari Kyouya

NICKNAMES YOU USED TO CALL HIM:

Tonface and carnivore man

HOW YOU'VE MET HIM?:

When someone tried to harass you,he rescued you but he saw your t shirt killed-bird printed so he tried to bite you to death but a strong wind caused you two to fall down accidentally kissed you while you blushing and purposely kicked his man's pride with a tonfa.

HOW DID HE CONFESS HIS LOVE TO YOU?:

He took you to his office and cornered you like a mice. He suddenly kissed you and whispered, "Accept my love and i will pleasure you to death", that caused your spine to shiver. So you gladly accepted him cuz you love him too.

HOW DID HE PROPOSE TO YOU?:

He surprised you by wearing a mascot of hibird holding a box of ring. Instead of answering a yes you bursted in laughter and teasingly said "Yes,but don't let me lay a egg for you"

WHERE DID HE MARRY YOU?:

Sadly in namimori middle school.

HOW DID YOU SPEND YOUR NIGHT TOGETHER?:

Surprisingly,after the wedding he laid you to his bed and ripped your gown. He used his tonfa to pleasure you.

While you screamed, "Bite me to death please"

ANY CHILDREN?:

Two carnivores,Two herbivores and one omnivore

* * *

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO: Haha i wrote it cuz i can't sleep last night.  
any suggestion is welcome especially reviews.

So who will be the next *evilly smiles*

ARCSDICIELO~


	2. Mukuro Rokudo

Princess Arcs Di Cielo:Hello again everyone! thanks for the review this gives me inspiration to write this again!  
By the way guys if you want a K27 drama-tragedy check my other fic 'For My Sake : Edited version'

DISCLAIMER: I REALLY DON'T OWN KHR,IF I DID I LET CHROME KISS HER MUKURO SAMA (ahem...)

So here it is...i hope its okay..

* * *

HUSBAND'S NAME:

Mukuro Rokudo

NICKNAMES YOU USE TO CALL HIM?:

Mukuroof Rokupedo,and Pinny-apple

HOW YOU'VE MET HIM?:

You met him while buying fruits to a grocery. Due to your bad eyesight you thought he's a pineapple mascot salesman. So you asked him, "hey mister don't tell me if i buy the pineapple at your head including you as a free discount too,that means it cost 69 yen,right?"  
The cashier can't hold his laughter and playfully put a pricetag to his head usually caused his horrible sudden death.

HOW DID HE CONFESS HIS LOVE TO YOU?:

He gave you a pineapple stuff toy and strawberry juice and asked, "Kufufufu,date please", then you quickly fainted in horror mistakingly thought he just cutted his pineapple head with a strawberry blood. At the end you accepted his request and from that day you always wear your glasses with anti-fruit visions

HOW DID HE PROPOSE TO YOU?:

While you two were in a picnic he asked you a question, "Kufufufufufu yes or kufufufu no",while holding a engagement ring.  
Then you accepted it and yelled "Kufufufu yes" in a girlish tone causing the people run in horror hearing that sinister catchphrase.

WHERE DID HE MARRY YOU?

In a church,the reception is almost fine until this pineapple head used his illusion to make the reception hot as hell.

HOW DID YOU SPEND YOUR NIGHT TOGETHER?

He tied you to your own bed and pleasured you by the help of trident.  
Causing you to limp one week.

ANY CHILDREN?

Only Boy,he inherited his face and pineapple hair while he inherited his poor eyes and airheadness from you.  
Im not surprise if he's bald right now mistakingly thought his hair was a pineapple dessert.

* * *

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO: *nervous* i hope its okay,haha i wrote it while watching a gag show.  
Anyway review before mukuro sama kills me

So next pls...still waiting here...who will be the next victim- i mean next lucky KHR guy\girl

Bye bye

ARCSDICIELO

**EDITED: MAY 10 2012**


	3. Lambo Bovino TYL

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Hello haha after being bitten to death and stabbed by a trident\tonfas, im finally back.  
Oh my six reviews kyaaaa so happy. So here's the update again,requested by Yukinagato93.  
And don't worry,i'll post the other requests soon. Cuz first come first serve :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR,GOT IT?

* * *

HUSBAND'S NAME:

Lambo Bovino (TYL)

NICKNAME:

Lambob

HOW YOU'VE MET HIM?:

You were buying your favorite strawberry candy when suddenly someone tapped your shoulder.  
"So you love strawberry candy too Miss,yare yare",he huskily said causing you to blushed. Then suddenly you notice a ant bit on your hand.  
You yelped in pain but he held your hand and kiss the bite causing you to faint or more precisely electrocuted.

HOW DID HE CONFESS HIS LOVE TO YOU?:

He gave you a three pieces of candy,and said that it means i love you but you told him that he forgot your name.  
So instead of another candy he hesitantly gave you his bazooka.

HOW DID HE PROPOSE TO YOU?:

He gave you a ring made of candy wrapper and you gladly accepted it.  
Even though you hate recycling things.

WHERE DID HE MARRY YOU?:

To a church,but the wedding reception was destroyed because of a Ants invasion. (Sweet food plus your love sweetness equals ants)

HOW DID YOU SPEND YOUR NIGHT TOGETHER?:

After recovering from the wedding reception,you two spent your night together,kissing and licking sweets all over your body.  
You'll get diabetes soon

ANY CHILDREN?:

Twin boy,they inherited your husband's face and hair while they inherited a ants-phobia from you.

* * *

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: What a crap O_o well i hope this is extremely okay XO  
Anyways i might update tomorrow or next week cuz i have a cooking lesson,writing fics etc.  
But don't worry...oh and i already finished xanxus but i still need to fix some errors.

Bye minna san...

ARCSDICIELO LOVE NATHAN XD


	4. Xanxus

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Hello again here i am to introduce our next victim haha  
Anyway im still doing the other requests so wait for a while X0

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR...GRRRR...

* * *

HUSBAND'S NAME:

Xanxus

NICKNAMES YOU USED TO CALL HIM:

Xanbie (zombie) and X.U.S (Xtraordinary Useless Scum)

HOW YOU'VE MET HIM?:

You were eating a steamy steak in a restaurant when you saw xanxus' face (and scar) causing you to heart attacked (lovestruck) accidentally slamming your plate and the steak sucessfully flew to his face.  
Causing you two to be hospitalized. You with a heart attack and him with burned injuries to his already steak face. (grilled scar XD)

HOW DID HE CONFESS HIS LOVE TO YOU?:

He burned your house and threateningly asked, "You love me or not,if you don't want i'll destroy other trashes here",then you quickly accepted it scared thinking about evacuating to your parent's house.  
You love him too so you desperately accepted it without your parent's consent.  
Cuz you dont want your parents to die early.

HOW DID HE PROPOSE TO YOU?:

He just give you a ring drenched in blood then you fainted and got a lovestruck and horror struck.  
So you soon accepted it after he paid the hospital bills.

WHERE DID HE MARRY YOU?:

After wedding he suddenly disappeared,but when the reception started he appeared covered in blood just fought from a battle so you explained and lied to your guests and parent that he's just wearing a zombie costume cuz the halloween is coming closer.  
So it turned out to be a zombie wedding reception worst add the varia

HOW DID YOU SPEND YOUR NIGHT TOGETHER?:

You thought he's going to use his guns for 'pleasuring' but you were stupidly wrong,he used it to burn the bed and the two of you hottingly pleasured each other with 2nd degree burns and you limping.

ANY CHILDREN?:

One girl and one boy,the boy inherited your husband's face and attitude while the girl inherited all from you including your lovestruck disease. Don't be shocked if all the boys in the world have steak stuck on their faces.

* * *

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO: Disappointing? crap? uwah sorry its just a rush cuz im afraid i will not be posting any of this until next month (im grounded) but i'll try to force my parents and aunt.  
I hope i stay alive when i do that hehe

So bye for now...

ARCSDICIELO~

**EDITED: MAY 10 2012**


	5. Belphegor

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Ciao minna thanks for the reviews yay and good new my parents finally let me post this and the other requests soon mwahahahaha.  
So here it is...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR...IF I DID READER'S ALREADY KILLED ME

* * *

HUSBAND'S NAME:

Belphegor

NICKNAMES YOU USED TO CALL HIM:

Belphegore and prince cannibal

HOW YOU'VE MET HIM?:

You were working to a 'Limited weapon items ' shop.  
It happened to be that your customer is this blond man with a weird tiara and bangs hiding his eyes.  
He approached you and smirkingly asked, "Ushishishi,can i have another knife,my boss wants his steak cutted equally ushishi",then he tooked a weird broken knives covered in blood.  
You thought he's a cannibal so instead of a combat knife you gave him a kitchen knife.  
He accepted it but he wants to test it.  
The whole shop almost massacred so the owner gave all available knives to him for free including you as a tester.

HOW DID HE CONFESS HIS LOVE TO YOU?:

The weird cannibal let you live and he even confessed his love to you by throwing 3 knives at your door.  
" That means i love you" then he throwed two knives at your roof "and that means my princess".  
So after that you accepted it after your parent's died. Just to be safe

HOW DID HE PROPOSE TO YOU?:

One day he suddenly pointed a knife to your face while a ring dangling on it.  
You gulped and quickly accepted it.  
Cuz you don't want a knife sticking on your face.

WHERE DID HE MARRY YOU?:

He assassinated your wedding planner,and wedding receptionist including the guests.  
So you married him straight to the funeral homes (cuz he can't kill the dead there anymore)

HOW DID YOU SPEND YOUR NIGHT TOGETHER?:

After the wedding you two went to a abandoned hotel.  
He pleasured you by the help of his sharp knives causing you to limp one month and one week.

ANY CHILDREN?:

One girl...he inherited all her traits from your husband.  
So from that day funeral business went busy...

* * *

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO: I hope this is okay,and if you find any error tell it to me and i'll fix it as soon as possible.  
I'll post the others when i have time...  
Bye minna

ARCSDICIELO~


	6. SPANNER

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Hi im here sorry for the late update ugh blame my writer's block .  
Well then let's start now

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR,IF I DID I ALREADY DIE IN HAPPINESS...^^

* * *

HUSBAND'S NAME:

Spanner

NICKNAME:

SpannerD,and Sanji's brother (onepiece)

HOW YOU'VE MET HIM?:

You were a cosplayer and attended a public convention.  
Accidentally you spotted a weird blond fixing a weird robot.  
You thought he's cosplaying sanji from one piece.  
So you approached him and asked if you can touch the weird robot then he nodded.  
While hugging and wiggling you accidentally pressed the red button.  
And all break loose...  
You end up in a hospital including the blond and all cosplayers.  
And from that day you acquired a trauma that you really hate red buttons.

HOW DID HE CONFESS HIS LOVE TO YOU?:

After that unfortunate and painful accident you worked to spanner as his assistant.  
One day while assembling a big robot (mosca) together with this weird nerd you accidentally pressed the green button.  
Again a magnificient fireworks exploded and the wrecked robot yelled, "I love you from spanner",then you lovingly accepted and hugged him accidentally pressing his man Pride's button.

HOW DID HE PROPOSE TO YOU?:

While cleaning his room he surprised you while wearing a sanji cosplay suit and holding a red box.

Before he can open it you already said 'yes'

Not wanting him to be embarass or you pressing any dangerous button here

WHERE DID HE MARRY YOU?:

Duh ? to a church...  
But no guest just the two of you and the priest.

HOW DID YOU SPEND YOUR NIGHT TOGETHER?:

You two spend your night together pleasuring and pressing buttons everywhere.  
Instead of you,your husband limped for 5 weeks.

ANY CHILDREN?

A boy,he inherited your husband's face while he inherited your attitude and otakuness.  
He loves to cosplay dr. frankenstein from soul eater.  
Dont be surprise if he loves to press something in his head.

* * *

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: I'll edit it later *yawns* i still need to write my upcoming nextgen khr fic mwahahahaha =)

Bye minna thanks for the lovely reviews~

ARCSDICIELO


	7. OMAKE MENSTRUATION COMMOTION

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Hello everyone nyahahaha~ for reaching 30 reviews i will write this for all of you.  
Im writing this while watching a bruce lee movie Yadaaa... lol dont worry guys its not a action.  
By the way BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI~

WARNING: IF YOUR CURRENTLY EATING,SLEEPY,ANGRY,PERIOD,ETC...I ADVISE YOU TO DO ALL THESE BEFORE YOU READ THIS SPECIAL CHAPPIE.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR...IF I DID YOU GUYS ALREADY DIE LAUGHING (JOKE)

* * *

OMAKE:MENSTRUATION COMMOTION

* * *

**Hibari**

You secretly took hibird from your prefect husband.  
Luckily you sucessfully dyed its feathers with bloody red color,because you thoughtit suits to his bloodlust master.  
But unfortunately a hot and freakin menstruation finally arrived.

And you suddenly thought kyouya proably bought a sanitary pad.  
Few minutes had passed and your husband finally came home with grocery items and that angry face. (angry birds)

"Where's the bird",he angrily asked glaring at you.  
Then you took out hibird from a steel little cage.  
"Tadaaaaaaa...now hibird can bite you to death too,see its a color blood,by the way where's the sanitary pad",you asked but you already notice your husband paled and started to throw up.

_'Oh great he thought you just bathed his hibird with your freakin blood'_

* * *

**MUKURO**

You were changing your 'pad' in the bathroom when suddenly your pineapple husband hugged you and started kissing you.

"O-oi dont tell me you'll drink t-the blood",you moaned.  
"Kufufufufufu,yes of course i love blood especially if its from your hottest spot",he laughed.

_'Great a pedo vampire this time'__  
_

* * *

**LAMBO**

You sighed in relief when your husband said to you that he will buy a pad.  
But unfortunately,instead of a pad,he bought a large baby diaper.  
"Sweety,dont tell me you need a baby?",you asked in a seductive tone.

"Of course not!,this diaper is for you,so that you cant stain our bed again",he replied then you whacked his head.

* * *

**XANXUS  
**  
Your really confuse why xanxus gave you a sanitary pad with a big hole in the center.  
And worst condoms.  
"What is the meaning of this?",you angrily asked to him while youu two lying on your bed.  
"You scumbag,its been a f******* months,i need you so bad,but i dont want my f****** pride stench in blood.",he yelled then you facepalmed.

"Wow a X.U.S again, (Xtraordinary Useless Sperm)

* * *

**BELPHEGOR  
**  
"N-no,i still have a period,your just wasting your time",you whined when your husband trapped you to your room.  
"Ushishi peasant,its okay to waste some blood for me",he maniacally laughed.

* * *

**SPANNER**

Spanner lied you to your bed and as usual you two started pressing buttons.  
But unfortunately you forgot to tell him you have a period right now so he accidentally pressed your **HOT** 'Red' button.

* * *

Arcs Di Cielo:Mwahahaha im such a evil  
Anyway review...  
bye everyone gonna eat my tuna

ARCSDICIELO~

**EDITED: MAY 10 2012**


	8. Takeshi Yamamoto

Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Hi everyone,im here again,i hope the omake is okay (even though its a rush)  
Yay thanks for the reviews and for 'Hilarious' reviewers out there XD  
You know this is the biggest challenge i've ever encountered.  
Cuz i have a writers block and my aunts already started to spy on me (they dont know this fic lol)

Anyway i still appreciate everyone for adding this fic to fav alerts,community,etc.  
Thank you guys *sniffs* I will not forget evry single of you (lol,weird isnt it)  
So lets start now...kyaaaa its baseball time

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR...IF I DID I ALREADY MADE KHR REAL

* * *

HUSBAND'S NAME:

Takeshi Yamamoto

NICKNAMES YOU USED TO CALL HIM:

BaseBALLS

HOW YOU'VE MET HIM?:

You were peacefully eating in takesushi again (without any balls hitting your face like yesterday)  
when unfortunately a baseball hitted your head so hard.  
Before you blacked out you saw this certain black haired man holding a baseball bat,quickly dashed towards you.  
And before darkness engulted your innocent mind,surprisingly you heard some 'perverted' words.  
"OKAY...HIT MY BALLS...HARDER...,SUCK" and more shockingly..."BLOW JOB'

Few hours have passed and you woke up and found yourself in a hospital,while beside you were your parents and this 'Pervert' baseball freak.  
You paled when you remembered perverted words he (probably) said.  
So you quickly asked what he said before you fainted.  
And so this is the shocking explanation...

"Are you OKAY...I don't mean to HIT you with my base BALLS,i think it was HARDER than yesterday.  
I kind of SUCKs at aiming...  
And I feel sorry for you taking that BLOW...Don't worry its my JOB as a man to keep you safe"  
You blushed and slapped your self.  
Now you realize that your a freakin deaf.

HOW DID HE CONFESS HIS LOVE TO YOU?:  
After you came out from hospital,he decided to take care of you for a while,and you two got along.  
One day when your playing with his baseball he sat beside you and gave you a blue ball with a 'i love you' engraved.  
Much to your surprise\happiness you accidentally hitted his pride.

Its a homerun or should you say go home and run away.

HOW DID HE PROPOSE TO YOU?:

Finally he let you join to his baseball team as assistant.  
And his fanclub started to get jealous of you and almost bullied you but of course your knight-in-shining armor saved you.  
And so every story need a happy ending so after that accident he asked you the biggest (and shocking) question.

And so you just said 'yes' before you can blink he already made a homerun.

WHERE DID HE MARRY YOU?:  
So embarassing ,he married you while still wearing his baseball uniform (came from a baseball game)  
The reception went well but for some reason some of your friends glared at you in jealousy.  
But more shockingly you twitched in anger when you saw you husband smiled at them.  
Causing you to hit him and your friends with baseballs again.

Poor soul,your lucky they're still alive

HOW DID YOU SPEND YOUR NIGHT TOGETHER?:

He pleasured you without using baseball this time.  
Probably scared of you going berserk again.

ANY CHILDREN?:  
Two boys...and two girls...

Surprisingly the boys were scared to their sisters when they're holding baseballs.  
Sweet homerun memories again

* * *

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO:  
I hope this is okay,i'll edit it later...  
Anyway i notice no one requested tsuna *sniffs* lol  
So akira45 if youre reading this,dont worry i'll post it but i need your permission to revise it.  
Oh and what is the meaning of tsundere?

Bye the way some of the chapters were edited...

So who will be the next,vote now...

Hayato or alaude

Or you can request...

So Bye Bye for now everyone

ARCSDICIELO~


	9. Byakuran Gesso

Princess Arcs Di Cielo:Hello haha i updated again see  
Well i almost read all your request after i wrote this chap yay so sorry...  
Anyway sorry for the wrong grammar i dont have any beta reader and english is not my second language.  
So here it is presenting the one and only marshmallow freak XD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR...RAWR...

* * *

HUSBAND'S NAME:

Byakuran

NICKNAMES YOU USED TO CALL HIM:

BYAKUya kuchiki (bleach),and KURAN kaname (vampire knight)

HOW YOU'VE MET HIM?:

Youre in a park crying because your boyfriend just dumped you.  
Suddenly a weird white haired man eating a marshmallow sat beside you.  
You stopped crying and blushed.  
Actually you dont expect this to happen especially when he throwed a marshmallow straight to your gaping mouth.  
After that you always meet at park and eat marshmallow together.  
(Its not a diet,now you can call it diet betes)

HOW DID HE CONFESS HIS LOVE TO YOU?:

After few weeks you two started dating...and eating too many sweets.  
While you two watching a movie in a theater he suddenly kissed you causing you to accidentally hit his 'marshmallow'.  
He yelled i love you before he fainted in pain.

Poor marshmallow pride

HOW DID HE PROPOSE TO YOU?:

He gave you a sugar free packed of marshmallows.  
While you two enjoying it again you suddenly found a ring inside the wrapper.  
You suspiciously looked at your boyfriend while he just innocently smiled.  
Then suddenly he held your hand and asked a question.

'Will you marry me?'

Of course you squeled in happiness and quickly said yes.

Unfortunately before you can do any lovey dovey movement you felt your stomach hurts.  
You quickly looked the marshmallow's expiry date.

Crap...

WHERE DID HE MARRY YOU?:

To his mansion,the wedding ceremony went well as usual,but suddenly before the priest announce it someone interupted none other than you ex boyfriend.  
But you notice he suddenly paled when he saw your husband,few seconds later he franticall ran away yelling 'marshmallow winged monster'.  
You just looked at your husband and he innocently smiled again.  
Oh well...

HOW DID YOU SPEND YOUR NIGHT TOGETHER?:

As usual you used some marshmallow for pleasuring.  
And you stupidly forgot to see its expiry date causing you to be hospitalized.

ANY CHILDREN?:  
Two girls,they inherited all their traits from their father.  
Well they just inherited your other trait.  
So dont be surprise if your husband always limp.  
poor marshmallow pride again

* * *

PRINCESS ARCS DI CIELO:  
So here's the list for the upcoming chappies.

Tsuna (finally)  
Alaude  
Fon  
Adult reborn  
and enma?

I hope i could update everyday ugggghh school is coming closer again but dont worry i promise i will not give up this fic.  
. go go go

Bye bye everyone~

ARCSDICIELO~


	10. on hiatus so sorry!

Sorry guys I cant update this fanfic becuz I have school,and therefore its on hiatus  
Don't worry ill update as soon as possible  
Btw thanks for the reviews and faves I love you guys !

ARCSDICIELO ~~~


End file.
